


The Shinigami That Cries: Introduction Arc

by Kuroi_Mercenary



Series: The Shinigami That Cries [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, F/M, Family All27, Language, M/M, OC, OOC, Sarcastic!Tsuna, Spirits, Strong!Tsuna, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Youkai, eventual 1827, hinted pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Mercenary/pseuds/Kuroi_Mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part 1: Introduction Arc) Shinigami are portrayed to be unbiased beings that guide the souls of the dead into the afterlife. For the Shinigami, Tsunayoshi, his life slowly changes as he meets many people that bring about emotions he thought he lost long ago. Published at Fanfiction.net as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Introduction Arc Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Akira Amano. 
> 
> A/N: A few explanations...I already have the first few chapters done, but I'll be busy editing them before I can even post them. At most, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. This is within the same universe of Shinigami!Tsuna, but how the story goes will be a little different. The plot is pretty much the same..for the most part. Just continue reading my lovelies.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, Language, OC, OOC, AU

 **Pairing:** Family All27, eventual 1827, and other hinted pairings

**Note: The WARNING, PAIRING, and this is UNBETA.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

  **Prologue: Introduction Arc Snippets**

“Good evening, little Reaper. I’m Luce, nice to meet you.” Luce greeted the young Reaper, who raised a brow at the woman mannerism.

“…I don’t understand. Why do you smile when you know death is near you?” Forgetting his manners, Cielo went straight to the subject that bothered him the most at the moment.

**0000**

“Um…I am a pacifist. I don’t fight, because that is not part of my job description as a Shinigami.” Tsuna raised his hands in surrender, and stepping away from the bloodthirsty raven. All he knows is that his stomach was churning from the thought of fighting a dragon and a single thought of running for the nearest hills sounded like a good idea. Maybe the sarcasm was a bad idea since the dragon looked annoyed, then without another word charged straight for him.

“I’ll bite you to death!”

**0000**

“Finally you’re starting to look better than the last few weeks.” Tachibana sighed loudly, watching the baseball player expression contort to confusion. The brunette elaborated by pointing to Takeshi back.

“Your wings,” He said softly, “They’re livelier than their exhausted state.”

**0000**

“JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME, TACHIBANA!!!!”

“And speak of the devil, he will come to you.” Hana quoted mysteriously, smirking at how the brunette jumped at the ear-splitting shouts.

“Oh hell no…”

**0000**

“Okaa-san…Why is this thing still here and breathing?” The boy, introduced as Hiroshi, snarled at the brunette.

Tsuna blinked at the question, offended how he was referred as “this thing”. His friends not taking this very lightly either.

**000**

“I apologize for Dame-Hiro disgraceful behavior. He’ll make it up to you later as an apologry.” The tall man wearing a suit and fedora spoke to the group of kids. His onyx eyes never breaking away from Tsuna.

“Um…Thanks, Mister…” Tsuna trailed off, realizing he did not catch the man name.

“Reborn. I’m that idiot tutor.” Reborn introduced himself curtly.

**000**

“Don’t think like an herbivore, Omnivore.” Kyoya stated, standing up and dusting off any sand on his black pants, and walked away from the brunette.

Recovering from his shock that Kyoya actually tried to cheer him up, in his own way of course, Tsuna smiled at the prefect.

**000**

“So you were a Shinigami, Tachibana?” Reborn inquired after a long silence, satisfied how the brunette did not falter from his stare. Quiet, the raven took the chance to ask the question he had been dying to know.

“Do know a Shinigami by the name of ‘Cielo’?”

**000**

“I’m not doing this out of benefits or anything.” Tsuna cut the bomber off and looked straight into Hayato eyes, “I did it, because I wanted to help you.”

Touched by the sincerity and honesty of the brunette, Hayato knew that this person was definitely the one he should follow. Determined, the silver haired Spirit instantly got on his knees and bowed in front of the shocked brunette that stared dumbly.

“As expected of Tsunayoshi-sama! From this point on, I, Gokudera Hayato, will forever follow you!” Hayato declared.

**000**

“Tsuna-nii!” Fuuta rushed over to his big brother, who glanced up from his research of the paranormal.

“What is it, Fuuta?” Tsuna inquired, noting the two tottering five-year olds following Fuuta into the room shortly.

The boy smiled brightly before shoving a piece of paper into Tsuna face. The brunette took it and blinked at what he saw; a drawing full of colorful scribbles attempting to make out some people. Then the three children began to point them out.

“This is Tsuna-nii, I-pin…”

“Lambo-san! Fuuta!”

“Kyoya-nii and everyone. All one big family!”

**000**

“I’ll be blunt here then.” The normally polite boy narrowed his eyes to glare darkly at the blond. Hiroshi flinched at the glare, but he kept his ground as the one in control.

“Please stop bothering my friends. I don’t know what you want and I could care less, but I ask if you want to be friends with my Familiars…” Tsuna scowled at Hiroshi lack of care, especially when he rolled his eyes at him, and the Shinigami wasn’t going to let it slide.

“…Please do it in a way that doesn’t require stalking and violence.”

**000**

“I’m curious, Tsuna.” The maroon haired woman asked, catching Tsuna attention.

“Are you related to Sawada Hiroshi?”

**000**

“Hahahaha. I’m so sorry for bothering you with Enzo here.” The boss of Chivarone apologized and scratched the back of his head, “I honestly don’t know what happened. One minute I take my eyes of off him and he’s gone!”

At that point, Tsuna had nothing more to say when Dino tripped next.

**000**

““Oya, oya…A Shinigami, an oddball at that too.” Heterochromatic eyes were tinted with interest at the brunette.

“So you are a freak after all, Loser Tsuna.” Hiroshi hissed, earning numerous quizzical looks from foe and friends alike. On the other hand, Tsuna ignored the blond.

“And how am I an oddball, Rokudo Mukurou?” The Shinigami inquired.

Mukurou smirked.

“Kufufufu~You are more human than Spirit actually.”

**000**

“Nice to meet you, Bossu.” The young girl, looking too similar to a certain pineapple head, greeted Tsuna.

“…Likewise.” Tsuna greeted, wondering what excuse he should come up with in case he meets Chrome furious fan boys.

**0000**

“In the end I can’t really hide anything from you guys.” Tsuna sighed loudly, staring straight at his branded arm in seven colors.

“It’s obvious, Omnivore.” Kyoya stated, annoyed. “Don’t think such herbivorous thoughts. Let them run their own course of nature.”

**0000**

“It looks like the hard part is going to start soon. Well, they’ll get through it.”

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Simply surprised at how much people are liking the story after my One-Shot. ._. I'm happy and embarrassed at the same time ///////. Be prepared for feels is all I can say (since my friend, who got to read this first, said it was the saddest thing she read all day) and if there any questions; place them in the comment section. I'll try to answer them to the best I can without revealing too much. XP

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, Language, OC, OOC, AU

 **Pairing:** Family All27, eventual 1827, and other hinted pairings

**Note: The WARNING, PAIRING, and this is UNBETA. Enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dark Sky**

Throughout the shouting match between many Spirits and humans alike, Aria watched in silence and closed her eyes. A lovely night it was earlier with no clouds in the sky and the moon was a pleasant shape, but the fact that her mug had cracked earlier that day said something else. The Giglo Nero boss knew already what the trouble was, and trouble came in the form of seven disturbed people and a note that was tossed at her desk by an angry Hitman.

The way they demanded an explanation didn't suit Gamma quite well.

"I'm not asking you here, Gamma!" A stern woman, Lal Mirch, hissed. "I'm asking your boss if she knew anything about this!"

"Lal, calm down, Kora!" The blond, Colonello, attempted to ease his tutor anger. Aria knew well otherwise that Colonello wasn't any different from Lal Mirch, especially when hardened blue e yes demanded an explanation from her.

"Calm down?!" Lal shouted at her student, grabbing him by the collar, and absolutely livid.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Luce is gone?!"

**BANG**

Silence ruled the room the minute a gunshot was heard. All heads turned to the fedora-wearing man adorned in a black suit, his gun put away underneath the jacket, and back in its holster. Unreadable obsidian eyes met her own dark purple ones, no one said anything. Then a heavy sigh from a man wearing red Chinese attire-Fon, Aria recalled-broke the ice.

"Don Giglio Nero, I apologize on behalf of my comrades for barging into your home this late." All eyes were on Fon, who continued, "But we want to know if you have any clues to Luce, your mother and our contractor, disappearance."

"Luce cut off our Link as well." The green haired scientist, Verde, supplied.

Luce…Yes, Aria remembered her mother very well. Everyone that knew her mother stated that they were so alike; The Sky that accepts everything, honest, and compassionate. Aria loved her mother, they both knew of their cursed bloodline, and made the most of everything in their short lives. But partings were always hard to accept and it took everything for Aria to not lose composure each time she read the note:

_"For my precious friends and family, please do not search for me for saying good-bye is always the hardest thing. The future I have foreseen will be harsh for everyone, but the key to change that future lies in Cielo."_

_-Luce_

"I'm afraid I don't know where my mother is currently." Aria answered honestly, feeling her heart break slowly at the faint traces of disappointment in the Spirit features.

"Then…" A vivid purple Spirit, Skull, spoke for the first time with complete hope, "…Then do you know why she disappeared?"

The boss of Giglio Nero was reluctant to answer that question, especially when the Spirits looked at her expectantly. Aria knew that they had a hunch of what the cause is, but they feared to know the worst and hoped that it wasn't what they expected.

"Boss…" Gamma sounded concerned when his boss wasn't answering them.

Sighing, Aria shifted into a comfortable position. Her chin pressed against her overlapping hands and elbows propped on her desk. Dark purple eyes staring straight at the famed seven Spirits declared to be the strongest of them all, the Acrobaleno, and their only leader, Luce, gone.

"Yes, I know the reason why my mother did all of this. It is most likely what you are expecting since I know my mother had informed you all of our bloodline. My mother…she foresaw her own death and in turn did not want anyone to see her when her time has come." The boss of Giglio Nero answered, closing her eyes at the sight of the Acrobaleno darkened looks. She opened them shortly after hearing the door slam opened and saw the Hitman, her mother most trusted friend, Reborn, walk out.

"Reborn can't sit still after hearing that." The cloaked figure, Viper, grumbled.

She too walked out of the room, mumbling "My Thoutography can't even find her! Stupid Luce and her barriers". Verde followed shortly along with a crestfallen Skull.

The only ones left were Lal Mirch, Colonello, and Fon. The first two waiting for their friend, who inquired Aria once more and Aria, was all the willing to answer any questions they have left.

"Miss Aria, have you had the same vision as Luce did?"

"…Yes, I did. I believe my mother wanted to put her hopes in Cielo." The boss of Gigilo Nero nodded with a soft smile, "I…like to believe that my mother isn't scared of Death, but it is true that saying good-bye is the hardest thing to do. She knew when her time is near yet she continued to smile for everyone."

"You got that right…Luce was our Sky, kora." Colonello recalled the happier times.

"I only hope that Cielo-"Aria paused midway and shook her head, looking up to the concerned looks from the Spirits and her bodyguard.

"No, it's nothing. The future will only tell."

While the three Spirits were uncertain, they left shortly with good-byes in order to catch up with their comrades. Gamma looked at his boss, finally speaking up what had bothered him.

"Why did you not tell them, boss?" The blond inquired, watching Aria smile mysteriously.

"Because Cielo will without a doubt fulfill his own wish with his own hands."

**000000**

At the very same time near an isolated log cabin in the mountains, a young boy no older than ten floated in the sky and slowly hovered down to the grass. He stood up straight, spiky chocolate brown hair sway back and forth from the motions, and adjusted the tan collar of his torn-up cape to cover the bottom half of his face. Small leather black boots walked toward the cabin, his steps never making a sound, and stood in front of the door.

"Cielo…Cielo…" A squeaky voice called for the boy, pausing him from opening the door and look up.

Round caramel eyes widen in recognition; a Spring Fairy that is forever energetic and unique in her own way. A bright green dot zoomed in close to Cielo, trailing behind her were bright green dusts that littered and faded, and closer the Spring Fairy came Cielo saw her form.

A lively girl with hair dark as Mother Earth itself held in a ponytail and tied up with vines; accessories of flowers used as clips on her bangs. She wore a bright dress consisting of green and pink, and her stunning yet fragile wings flutter about in excitement.

"Cielo~!" The fairy squealed and proceeded to hug Cielo by the neck.

"It's been a long time, Haru." Cielow greeted the now blushing Haru, who pulled away to place her hands on her cheek.

"Hahi! Haru was so excited to see Cielo during her own Appreciation Day!" Haru rambled about her day, "What is Cielo doing?"

"It's work, Haru. I'm assigned to guide a soul living in this cabin." The brunette answered, watching the fairy flush bright red when she realized something.

"Haru is so sorry! I didn't know Cielo was working!" The fairy apologized profusely, but Cielo shook his head in reassurance and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know, simple as that."

"Hahi! If Cielo says so…" The now forlorn Haru says, and Cielo find it hard to not stifle his chuckle at her expression.

"After work, I'll make some of your favorite cake. Is that all right?" Cielo compromised, observing the fairy expression change from dejection to happiness at the mention of "cakes".

"Cielo homemade cakes?! Yes, Haru is all right with this!" Haru exclaimed, and then gasped, "That means I need to finish my work too!"

With the promise of sweets, Cielo watched the Spring Fairy flutter off to finish her motto for the night after saying good-bye. The brunette pondered how the fairy can be so…happy would be the word to describe her. Haru was not bad company in Cielo opinion for he had someone to try his new recipes for cakes and in turn did the same when she made something. Although due to heavy amounts of work recently, Cielo never had the chance to visit the Spring Fairy area.

Speaking of work, the young Cielo turned his attention back to the door in front of him and recalled his duty.

To guide the soul of the deceased when their time came into the afterlife, that was his duty as a Reaper, or known somewhere else, a Shinigami. They were both the same thing anyway, just called differently.

Quietly, the brunette stepped inside the log cabin and closed the door behind him slowly. Two caramel eyes were immediately drawn to the fireplace that lit up the pitch dark room in an orange hue. The cackling of the fire was soft compared to a rocking of a chair in front of it, and currently sitting on the said chair was a woman adorned in white. A cheerful woman it appeared, humming softly as she knitted. The woman paused however and turned her attention to Cielo at the door; Cielo wasn't surprised that she could see him.

Humans that were near due to the end of their lives would begin to see the supernatural unless they were the special kind of humans. The reactions Cielo would see from their expressions were puzzling, varying from fear, shock, or acceptance (very reluctantly).

The woman before him was no different from the many mysterious he encountered, because instead of the varying reactions he expected she smiled as if she expected his appearance. Then the smile became warmer than the fire itself and Cielo got a good look of her; dark hair, violet-blue eyes, and an odd mark underneath her left eye. A familiar mark he swore he saw somewhere, but the brunette couldn't dwell on his thoughts until the woman spoke.

"Good evening, little Reaper. I'm Luce, nice to meet you." Luce greeted the young Reaper, who raised a brow at the woman mannerism.

"…I don't understand. Why do you smile when you know death is near you?" Forgetting his manners, Cielo went straight to the subject that bothered him the most at the moment.

"A difficult question with a difficult answer." Cielo was silent at the cryptic answer.

"…Luce, the former boss of the Giglio Nero Family, and the only human among the Acrobaleno. Specifically, you are the Sky Acrobaleno, and thus you are the contractor of the Seven. Also a significance to note is that your bloodline as Shamans has given your ancestors and descendants the ability to foresee the future, but that comes with a high price." The brunette read Luce profile from his little notebook and swore that the Sky Acrobaleno was pleased by something.Cielo raise a questioning brow at the Shaman, who giggled.

"I'm sorry, but you were so cute just now reading off the tiny notebook! A child that tries hard to be an adult, what an adorable theme that was!" The Ex-Boss squealed in sheer glee.

Cielo simply blinked at the oddity known as Luce.

"…You're attempting to change the subject are you, Ms. Luce?"

"Oh my, I thought I had succeeded…But really, you are so cute!"

"Ms. Luce, please answer my question."

The brunette, ever in his entire Shinigami career, could not fathom why the famous leader of the Acrobaleno and former boss of a powerful Mafia Family pouted just now like a child. For some reason, Cielo felt his stomach sinking seeing that pout. However, Luce sighed and leaned against her rocking chair. Nimble fingers resuming to knit like before the Shinigami walked in.

"As you said, little Reaper, my family has the ability to see the future. In my vision, I saw my death." The former playfulness gone, replace with cold hard truth. Cielo wisely kept silent, letting Luce speak, and tried his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Maybe he should consult a doctor when he returns to the Spirit Realm.

Because the feeling only got worse at Luce smile that didn't meet her eyes, but there was something else Cielo couldn't read.

"At the same time, I also saw you; the adorable little Reaper that would come to guide my soul and be the key to the future that is about to come."

"I'm sorry, but what key?" I don't have a key and I'm sure I don't recall any locked chest or doors or whatnot." Cielo couldn't resist interrupting after hearing that bit, and practically blanched in confusion. Luce simply giggled, resisting her own urge to hug the adorable Spirit a few feet away.

"Not a key to unlock a door, but a figurative meaning where you, Cielo, will change the future I have foreseen." The Ex-Boss elaborated, noting the small understanding in the Shinigami eyes, "A little free tip from my vision: You will find the Family you yearn for and with them, you will go through the harsh trials where your life will be betted."

"…Family?" The brunette tilted his head a little, obviously confused. "Shinigamis don't have a family. We don't remember anything about our past nor are we supposed to let emotions interrupt our job; we are unbiased just like Nature itself where there is neither good nor evil."

Despite Cielo automatic response regarding his own kind, the Shinigami clutched the sleeve of his pants at –again- Luce smile that didn't meet her eyes. The brunette forced himself to look away to pull out a pocket-watch to read the time the Ex-Boss had left:

Not very long, only five minutes left.

"Ah! I'm done!" Cielo jumped when the Sky Acrobaleno exclaimed and wide caramel hues looked over to find Luce holding up what she knitted earlier; an orange scarf.

Then Luce turned her head to the Shinigami and gestured him over. Cautiously, Cielo walked over to the Shaman, and found the said scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Cielo looked up at Luce in confusion, and the Ex-Boss smile grew.

_Only two minutes left…_

"I said so, didn't I? I saw you visiting me near my death." Luce reminded with a giggle, ruffling Cielo unruly chocolate brown locks. Strangely, Cielo didn't protest to the treatment and found himself leaning more against the warmth. Or was it the fireplace?

_Only one minute left…_

"When I saw you in my vision, I thought: "How did such an adorable boy have no one to give him new clothes to wear?!" and I decided to knit you a scarf to keep you warm. If I had any more time, I would have made a suit for you. You would look dashing in a suit!" The Shaman rambled on, slowly leaning back against the rocking chair, and closed her eyes.

The brunette counting down in his head and watched Luce breathe in and out.

_10…_

_9…._

_8…_

_7…._

Luce breathing have become shallow and opened her eyes once more to look at Cielo. Cielo notes that she is still smiling despite the pain she must feel or was she tired? He had no idea.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

Losing strength, the Sky Acrobaleno closed her eyes.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The fire continued to cackle, the rocking chair slowly grew still just like the owner itself, and Cielo observed the now deceased Luce, whose smile was ever present. The Shinigami watched as mist began to form and light began to radiate the room, revealing the figure of the smiling Luce. Cielo offered his hand to the former Boss.

"I'll show you the way, because that's my job as a Shinigami."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake: Your name is…?**

A Shinigami and a soul stops before a portal; white and orange swirling around, but if seen closely enough there would be a rainbow of colors. The Shinigami turned to look at the soul he guided.

"Here we are, Ms. Luce. From this point on, we part, and I can only guarantee that you will definitely be reincarnated." Cielo informed the woman.

"Thank you, little Reaper." Luce thanked the young boy.

"You don't have to call me that; I'm sure you already know my name from your visions." Cielo scowled a little.

"I do, yes…But…I want to know your human name, the name that I will be calling you in my next life." The former boss crouched down to hug Cielo, who is shocked at the gesture yet does nothing. Without a word, he listens to Luce soft-spoken words.

"You won't be always alone. Even if you are confused by everything, just know that it isn't a bad thing. Little Reaper, you will definitely meet the people you will call Family one day." Luce pulled away from the hug and moved to stand up, but her hand was grabbed by a very tiny one. Dark violet eyes stare wide-eye at the brunette, whose caramel hues turned orange.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, but that's a mouthful so Tsuna is fine." Cielo-No, Tsuna introduced himself.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luce. I hope to see you in your next life."

Even if it was just being polite, the genuine warmth that spread in the former boss expression made Tsuna feel a little better about himself. He let go of Luce hand, and Luce despite the tears smiled brightly.

"Yes…When we meet again, I'll call you Tsuna."


End file.
